Project Chaos: Chapter 0: Prologue to disaster!
by Recovery Zero
Summary: This is my first fic, so bear with me. And yeah. So this is the beginning of a grand adventure. But will Sonic and friends prevail? Or will destruction wreak it's power on Mobius? To find out, you must read this story. Rated M for possible swears. Just on the safe side.


Hey guys! Recovery Zero here, but call me Zeta. This is my first Fanfic, so please bear with me. This is only the beginning, mind you. So be prepared. My upload schedule would be on weekends and (on any off chance, except during swimming and athletics carnival, like yesterday.) days off school. Hope you enjoy! And... cue cutscene!

* * *

Subchapter 1: Crisis of the Lost Hex

It has been a while since Sonic the hedgehog has managed to defeat the evil Dr. Eggman. It began with an aerial battle in the sky with Tails piloting his latest Tornado biplane, with Sonic going along for the ride, chasing after Eggman, Orbot and Cubot in the Egg mobile, which was carrying a capsule of flicky-animals (which he dropped after a while). After the Tornado was struck by Eggman's charged laser shot, moving to a crash landing, in sight was the mysterious floating continent known as "the Lost Hex," possibly named for the landform's hexagonal pattern. In pursuit of the animal capsule, he landed at one of the many areas of Windy Hill zone. After a while, he found and fought against one of the "Deadly Six," Zazz. However, the fight didn't last very long, as the defeat and retreat of Zazz was rather quick. Then, after travelling even further, he discovered Eggman and the rest of the Deadly Six, when Eggman sends Zazz to fight Sonic once more, with another short victory. After Tails has managed to repair the Tornado, they travelled next to the Desert Ruins. After a long time of travelling, Sonic and Tails discover that some of the zones' areas do not fit the name of said zones. And later, they discover Eggman hollering at the Deadly Six for their failures, then using a strange shell to cause pain to them. After Sonic knocks it out of Eggman's hand, the Deadly Six use their electromagnetic manipulation to turn Eggman's robots against Sonic, Eggman and company, forcing a retreat. Later, at Tropical Coast, Eggman explains about one of his machines, which can extract the planet's life energy. However, since the extractor is unstable, if used for too long, the machine will lock into overload, causing it to continuously drain the world's energy. Eggman concludes that the Zeti (the species the Deadly Six are a part of) will use this machine to destroy the world. Reluctantly, Sonic decides to let Eggman and company to come along. At one area in the Frozen Factory, the Deadly Six member Zazz, and the leader, Zavok, sadly confirm their suspicions on their plans of the destruction of the world. After a few taunts sent the group's way, Eggman breaks the ice-like wall that sent the communication through. Later, in the Silent Forest, Tails was captured in a trap set by the Deadly Six to trap Sonic, before Tails stopped him, and was caught in the process. After a frantic search (and a couple encounters with Zavok) in the Sky Road, the remaining group members (as a reminder), Eggman, Orbot, Cubot and Sonic have finally made their way to the Lava Mountain, home of Eggman's base. When crossing a metal bridge, the group were attacked by Deadly Six members, Zazz, Zomom and Zik, who threw boulders at them. Because of this, Orbot, Cubot, and a few moments later, Eggman (after saving Sonic) fell into the fiery pit. Or so we thought. As it would turn out, he used a jetpack to save himself, Orbot and Cubot **and** fake his death to get away from Sonic all at once. However, Sonic then battles against the members that attacked him, effectively defeating them **once and for all.** He then later encounters members Zeena and Zor, and the leader, Zavok, who presents Tails as a cyborg meant to destroy Sonic. However, Tails had managed to keep his free will because he used his prehensile tails (hence the name) to reprogram the supercomputer that programmed the machine that made him into a _temporary_ cyborg (because later, he more than likely reprogrammed it _again_ to turn him back), so he could turn on the Deadly Six when he got his chance. And then Sonic battles, and defeats them, with Zavok having one last trump card, the ability to enlarge himself to exponentially increase his power. However, using the fragile blocks (and his bounce attack) to his advantage, he defeats Zavok for good. Then when Sonic and Tails (now back to normal) reunite, he attempts to shut down the extractor, discovering that Eggman had done it already. In the time they were separated, he used the energy extracted to supercharge his new mech (which is known by few-some individuals as the Egg Pirate) to conquer what is left of the world. Then, after a long battle, Sonic has defeated Eggman once again after many other victories. Tails then reprograms the extractor to return the world's stolen energy. Then after a few parting words, he attempts to take off back to the surface, but wonders why his jetpack wasn't working then. Then Sonic replies, saying that he took the exhaust hose when said egghead wasn't looking. Then Eggman fell for an extreme distance (and survives, as always), and Tails reactivates the machine in reverse effect. After the two heroes make it back to the ground safely, they finally take a rest to end their adventure. However, someone, or _something_ has something planned for the future.

?: Let the games begin.

END CHAPTER

* * *

I know, this was a bit long. And a bit boring, with no dialogue and all. After all, this is a prologue **in** a prologue. This will advance to the Twilight Cage later. You heard me. This is Zeta, signing off! PEACE!


End file.
